1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to rescue devices and more particularly to a pressurized gas propelled line launching device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional line launching device for launching a line spool is provided with a line thereon toward a target and includes a projectile such as a blank cartridge disposed into a marine flare pistol; a tubular housing with the line spool contained therein; a lead ballasted end cap; a bored fore end cap; and a space within the housing. One end of the line projects from the housing through the bored end cap and may be secured to a heavier line. Upon launching the device, the line continuously uncoils from the line spool until it reaches the point of impact. A secure line is then provided between the point of impact and the securing point.
While it has some utility, improvements in these products are desired, and these improvements are provided by the invention.